finally you choose me
by InggriSealand
Summary: tiba-tiba ia menjadi aneh. dimalam yang dingin ini, ia mendadak menyentuhku dengan lembut. aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya? apakah jerih payahku selama ini berbuah hasil?


finally you choose me

warning: 13+

vampire knight/ hino matsuri

zero menggenggam tanganku kuat dan tidak dilepaskannya. wajahnya memerah padam. aku melihatnya dengan heran.  
"zero? kamu tidak apa2?" tanyaku yang menghawatirkannya.  
zero tetap terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. aku khawatir sekali melihat zero yang tiba2 seperti ini.  
"zero?" panggilku sekali lagi.  
tiba2 zero mengagetkanku. tanganya yang dingin menyentuh daguku. aku kaget dan matakupun terbelalak.  
"ze-"ucapku terputus saat kulihat ia menatapku beda dari biasanya.  
"ichiru" panggilnya lalu mengkecup bibirku.  
aku makin tersentak. rasanya bagaikan mimpi. selama ini aku selalu agresif padanya, tapi ia selalu menganggap keagresifanku adalah karna aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara kembar saja. tapi, kini aku mendapatkan hasil dari keagresifanku. zero tetap menciumku. dan aku menerima ciuman tersebut dengan senang hati. ku eratkan genggamanku pada baju yg dipakainya.  
"zero" rintihku.  
zero memelukku dan mendekapku dengan lembut. bibirnya mengkecup daguku hingga leherku. "zero?"  
aku merintih kenikmatan saat lidah zero terasa hangat dileherku. tanganya dengan jahil masuk ke dalam pakaianku dan mengelus lembut dadaku.  
"ze-ro-terrrruusss-kan-ah" rintihku.  
"ichiru"  
saat kami sedang merasakan kenikmatan tersebut, tiba2 terdengar bunyi KRAK dari sebelah. kami menengok kearah bunyi tersebut. dan mata kami melihat yuki cross berdiri melihat kami dengan ketakutan.  
"a-anu" ucapnya gemetaran.  
zero menghentikan aksinya padaku dan kaget melihatnya. "yuki?" ucapnya sembari mendekat pada gadis tersebut.  
"zero!" panggilku tidak terima.  
aku bergegas melingkarkan kedua tanganku di tangannya.  
"zero! kamu tidak boleh kegadis itu! lihatlah aku! lihatlah aku, zero!" teriakku yg hampir menangis.  
"ichiru?" ucapnya.  
"aku mencintaimu zero. aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebgai kembaranku. aku mencintaimu. jangan lihat dia, kumohon! lihat saja aku!" lanjutku.  
"ichiru?" zero tersenyum lembut dan lanjut berkata "bodoh. aku juga menyukaimu. tak ada yang lain selain kamu dihatiku"  
aku tersentak melihatnya. ia menciumku kembali sambil mengelap airmataku.  
"a-anu-"panggil yuki.  
"yuki, kumohon, jangan kau cari aku lagi. kau kan sudah mempunyai kaname" lanjut zero.  
"zero"  
"aku selama ini banyak berharap padamu, tapi, kamu lebih memilih kaname dibanding aku. aku tak mau kau memberikanku harapan sia2" ucap zero.  
yuki berlari sambil menahan tangisannya.  
"zero?"ucapku.  
"kini, hanya ada kau yang dihatiku, ichiru" lanjutnya.  
zero mengkecup bibirku lagi dan melanjutkan kesenangan yang tadi sempat terhenti. ia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut kami. dan kini ia menurunkan kecupanya ke leherku kembali. nafasku semakin membara dan menghangat. wajahkupun mulai merasakan panas. rasanya tubuh ini makin memanas.  
zero membuka kancing bajuku satu persatu. dan ia melihat tubuhku dengan tersenyum. tangannya yg kini menghangat menjulur kearah dadaku. ia mengelus2 tubuhku sehingga aku mulai merangsang.  
"ichiru, aku boleh lihat kan?" tanyanya yang sudah tidak sabar.  
"ya" ucapku yang sudah lemas dengan sentuhannya. zero menarik celanaku hingga kepunyaankupun terlihat olehnya.  
"boleh?" tanyanya lagi dengan tersipu malu.  
aku mengangguk. dan ia pun membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat. aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini selama ini. dan belum kurasakan perasaan nikmat ini selama aku dilahirkan. aku mengerang kenikmatan saat merasakan lidah zero yang hangat. dimalam yang penuh dengan bintang yang bertaburan dilangit, aku merasa lahir kembali kedunia ini.  
"zero, tetaplah disisiku" ucapku sembari memeluk lehernya.  
"tentu saja, ichiru."jawabnya.  
"jangan pergi dari sisiku ya!"pintaku lagi "ya"ujarnya seraya mengkecup wajahku. "zero, aku mencintaimu"  
"aku juga ichiru"  
kami berkecupan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. dan kami terbawa oleh kenikmatan yang kami rasakan tadi. dimalam itu, akulah orang yang berbahagia.  
owari


End file.
